


An Inauspicious Begetting Day

by EarendilEldar



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Allegory, Birthday Fluff, Celebrimbor is totally wrapped around Erestor's finger :), Erestor needs cheering up, Gen, Isolation, M/M, Plague, Romance, for everybody who's had a birthday during lockdown and is looking forward to seeing friends again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarendilEldar/pseuds/EarendilEldar
Summary: Erestor is not especially excited about his Begetting Day feast, but Celebrimbor knows how to cheer him up.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Erestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	An Inauspicious Begetting Day

_Ost-in-Edhil, SA 1520_

Erestor sat gazing out the window with a finely bound book and a mithril-tipped eagle quill. It was a fine spring day, to be sure, mild with a light breeze and pleasant, fluffy clouds dotting the otherwise blue skies. Trees were busily growing their tiny bright green new leaves bigger and bigger every day and blooms everywhere were catching the attention of bees cheerfully pollenating the land. From the window, Erestor could smell the lilacs and apple blossoms from the gardens and lanes throughout Ost-in-Edhil, making it that much more difficult to convince himself to get back to his desk and the burgeoning stacks of paperwork residing there. 

In spite of the fine weather and generally exuberant time of year, though, there was little merriment about. Trade and travel had come to a halt as contagion swept throughout the lands. An age ago, when mortal settlements were quite removed and insular, it likely would have been of no consequence to Elven lands. But as the Secondborn had flourished and their communities and holdings become more widespread since the fall of Beleriand and the ending of the First Age of the Sun, it would be nearly impossible for Elven hosts to travel without taking a road through some land of Men; and though no illness might beset one of the Eldar, many Men had grown fearful and distrustful of those unaffected by the miasma. And so the Elven kingdoms had agreed to demonstrate their allegiance and concern for the Edain by not passing through or about their holdings until such a time as good health returned to the land. 

Dwarves, though generally known to be hardier than Men and naturally sheltered in their mountains, were not always invulnerable to illness and had ceased much of their trade and commerce with the other peoples of Middle Earth.

Erestor sighed deeply, frowning at the only thing he’d noted in that day’s log (‘ _Begetting day tomorrow….’_ ). He had just started to turn from the window when his study door opened. 

“Well… what brings my handsome lord to these chambers of half-light on such a perfectly nice afternoon?” Erestor asked.

Celebrimbor crossed the room, dressed not in his forge leathers but leggings and a tunic, and leaned down for a brief kiss before sinking into the chair opposite Erestor. “I’m afraid if I say ‘boredom’ it will sound rather… uncomplimentary,” he shrugged. “Unfortunately, there are only so many ploughshares one can fashion before turning one’s forge-house over to one’s delegates.”

“Would that I had such a problem,” Erestor muttered. “I have mountains of work to be getting on with, but… I find it difficult to bring myself to set to it today.”

“There’s nothing that cannot wait,” Celebrimbor said, reaching out for Erestor’s hand. 

“No,” Erestor conceded. “But it irritates me all the same.”

“I know, my love.” Celebrimbor tugged at Erestor’s hand and shifted so that they could sit curled up together. Erestor readily took the offer and made himself comfortable in his lover’s embrace, resting his head upon Celebrimbor’s broad shoulder.

“I miss our friends so,” Erestor sighed after a while. 

“As do I,” Celebrimbor agreed. 

“It certainly inhibits celebrating a begetting day, being bereft of the majority of company,” Erestor grumbled.

“Aye. Much as having no ore in trade inhibits production of anything of particular interest,” Celebrimbor commiserated with his own complaint. There was no metal fine enough for silver- or sword-smithing, and the only items in particular need were agricultural things for the planting season which Celebrimbor could have turned out a dozen dozen of, every day, with but one hand.

“I’m sorry. It seems so foolish to complain of not having a proper feast in the midst of this, I know -”

Celebrimbor pressed a finger to Erestor’s lips and pressed a kiss into his hair. “It is not foolish. It matters a great deal. We shall celebrate again with everyone we hold dear, in time, of course. There is one bright side, though…,” Celebrimbor said.

“If you’ve found such a thing, I beg you share it with me!” Erestor said.

“We shan’t have to host Oropher or Thranduil and pretend to be honoured by their company,” Celebrimbor snickered.

“Gods, you are correct, there is a bright side!” Erestor said, unable to keep from laughing. 

“You see?” Celebrimbor grinned. “And so, perhaps we shall have a more intimate day and a smaller feast, but I shall see to it that you are happy, no matter what.”

Erestor’s fingers idly traced the fine embroidery on the placket of Celebrimbor’s tunic. “Perhaps that intimate day could be just that…. You and I alone, no desks and no forges? Just for the day, I mean.”

“You needn’t ask,” Celebrimbor said gladly. “You have but to tell me your wish and it will be done, always.”

Erestor turned his face up to smile at his lover. “You are far too indulgent of me,” he said.

“You are worthy of every indulgence, my fine, fair Counselor,” Celebrimbor murmured, catching Erestor’s chin with his fingertips and leaning in for a deep kiss. “Now, come, why do we not have a walk and escape these grey and shrouded chambers?”

“Aye. I find it far too easy here to fall to thinking of how I would like to see Erenion at my feast this year and how we shall miss Dwarf-songs growing louder and bawdier as the night wears on. There were greetings from our King and from Durin this morning, incidentally,” Erestor said, rising to fetch his light spring cloak. “I think I shall read them this evening after supper.”

“Good,” Celebrimbor smiled, relieved to see his beloved looking cheered. No matter how many begetting days one might have had already, each one was still better enjoyed with good friends nearby, but Celebrimbor was fairly confident that he could make up for the lack of socializing by keeping Erestor distracted and as well indulged as any Elf who’d ever walked Arda!


End file.
